Worlds Away
by neopyro
Summary: What genre should this be under? Harry wishes one night that he could go to a new world. A world that all his friends, and his parents, and Sirius. The next morning he awakes, and his dream comes true, only it’s different.
1. Prologue

Summary: Harry wishes one night that he could go to a new world. A world that all his friends, and his parents, and Sirius. The next morning he awakes, and his dream comes true, only it's different.  
  
A/n: This is sort of in the same vein as the family guy was, sort of how the main person is taken into another world, where something different happened. In this one, Voldemort was still born. With no dark wizard around to kill people, the wizarding population flourished. However, family rivalries began to brew.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters contained in the stories. Not that I wouldn't like to (  
  
Worlds away Prologue  
  
Harry sat up in his room at number four Privet drive, with more letters from friends, and their family wishing him well. The letters seemed to have no content. Just an expression of grief about Sirius's untimely demise. Just another reminder about how dreary his life was.  
  
"Dumbledore decided that he would govern my life with an iron fist, and make sure that fun wasn't allowed. Voldemort or his followers would kill anyone I become more than passing acquaintances with. Fred and George are too busy to cheer me up. Hermione is too stuck in books to care. Ron is too stuck on Hermione to give a damn. Tonks barely knows me. Remus is in depression worse than mine. Mrs. Figg barely gave me a second glance all summer. Sirius is dead.  
  
All in all, everyone comes down into these four categories. Don't know, Don't care, Trying to make my life miserable, or Dead." Harry muttered irritably  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"Time to go downstairs and make dinner for the ungrateful fat people, who think magic is evil." Harry grumbled  
  
**Later**  
  
'The best meal I have ever cooked, and they don't like it.' Harry thought  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH FETTUCINNI ALFREDO WITH BRAISED CHICKEN STRIPS?!?!?" Harry demanded of nobody in particular  
  
Harry began to beat his pillow to a feathery pulp before going to sleep.  
  
**the next morning**  
  
Harry woke up early, and made the Dursley's breakfast. (Meat lover's Omelet, Coffee, Hashed browns and homemade orange juice.) As usual, everyone complained. Annoyed, Harry returned to his room.  
  
After a few more hours of stewing in his anger, Harry took revenge by setting off his set of Gobstones in Dudley's bed. Nobody noticed.  
  
Harry was in a horrible mood. Everything in the world was screwy and bad. Harry had yet another brawl with his mortally wounded pillow, before making the Dursley's lunch. Another glorious under-appreciated completely spectacular meal went by. All the Dursley's said was that it was too salty. Dudley burned his tongue by licking the skillet, and Harry was punished for it.  
  
When Harry got up the stairs, he angrily threw his entire deck of exploding snap cards at the wall and watched it make a medium sized scorch mark on the wall. It was enjoyable enough to put Harry in a decent mood for the rest of the day. Since he wasn't allowed the "privilege" of going down to dinner with the Dursley's, Harry stayed in his room, and after awhile, found himself doing the only thing he enjoyed: stargazing.  
  
Harry looked at the beautiful dots, twinkling far away. Like fireflies in an endless shadow. Harry almost smiled while watching.  
  
Then Harry saw a shooting star. Harry made his wish.  
  
"I wish I would wake up in another world. A world without Voldemort. A world that still had my parents and Sirius. A world that still had my friends.  
  
Harry slept better that than he had slept in three years.  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning, his bed was not his own. His wish had come true.  
  
To be Continued.  
  
The next chappie to this one might have to wait until after Europe, unless I et a lot of reviews of course. ::hint hint:: 


	2. Chapter One

A/n: I'm going into a writing frenzy right now. And I'm updating all my stories that I like. If one of my stories hasn't been updated in ages, it means one of four things. One: I disowned it. Two: It's finished Three: I don't have time to update it and four: There aren't enough reviews for me to consider it worthwhile.  
  
Also, if you don't like one of my fics, at least tell me why! Then I could fix it, and it'd be better again.  
  
Sorry for taking so long.  
  
Wandering Wolf: LOL!  
  
Worlds Away Chapter one  
  
Harry Potter awoke in his bed. Only, it wasn't the bed he went to sleep in. Harry sat up and looked around the room.  
  
'My god. I haven't seen this much green in one place since Ireland was in the Quidditch World Cup.' Harry thought  
  
It was true. He was wearing green silk pajamas. His sheets were green. The canopy on the bed was green. The carpet was green, the walls were green, the ceiling was green. Even his bookshelf, was green.  
  
Everything was green, except the curtains, which were silver. A rush of memories overcame him then.  
  
::flash:: Playing tag with Draco Malfoy ::flash:: Receiving presents from "uncle" Sirius ::flash:: Having a fist fight with Dean Thomas ::flash:: riding on a broom for the first time ::flash:: fencing lessons ::flash:: Lucius Malfoy teaching him a card trick ::flash:: Getting sorted into Slytherin ::flash:: Thoret's birth ::flash:: Magnus's birth ::flash:: Althea's birth ::flash:: parties ::flash:: games...  
  
Harry's entire new life had flashed before his eyes. He had Two brothers, three sisters. He was the eldest. Thoret (boy) was second. Magnus (boy) was third. Then came Althea (girl). Then came the twins Carmen and Alix (both girls).  
  
His parents were still alive. Voldemort never existed, and Sirius Black never went to prison. Pettrigrew never betrayed his family, and he'd never met the Dursley's.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." Harry called  
  
A servant walked inside.  
  
"Good morning master Potter. Your bath is drawn and ready. Draco shall be up and about shortly." The servant told him.  
  
More memories came back to him.  
  
He was at Malfoy Manor. He'd spent the night. But they didn't have house elves anymore. They'd gotten rid of them long before he was born. The wizarding world was enjoying it's 51st year of peace. There hadn't been war, or even so much as a powerful dark wizard since Grindelwald's defeat in 1945.  
  
"Master?" The servant asked him  
  
"Yes, yes." Harry replied hopping out of bed. "Thank you."  
  
Harry reached for his glasses on the table beside the bed. He did a double take. There weren't any glasses there. But he could see just fine!  
  
Harry smiled and headed for the bath.  
  
The bathroom looked very similar to the Prefect's bath at Hogwarts. The tub was already filled, and scented. Harry removed his nightclothes, and eased himself into the tub. The water smelled like mint. Amazingly, the water in the tub was exactly the temperature Harry liked it. Harry remembered just how great the servants at Malfoy Manor were.  
  
It didn't even seem to phase him that he was in Draco Malfoy's house. Harry went back into recollections of his new life.  
  
Draco Malfoy was his best friend. He was never forced into doing most of the things the Dursley's forced upon him. In this life, he was never taught to cook, clean, or work in the garden.  
  
It was as if he was two people, and he had the accumulated knowledge of both. Harry smirked, a habit of his from this life. He was an Animagus in this life. It was His, and Uncle Sirius's secret.  
  
Sirius had given him the book on Animagus transformations at age 12, unbeknownst to anyone else. He was visiting his godfather, and with his help, by the end of that month he had completely mastered his form. He was a ferret.  
  
He had many happy memories of sneaking about as a ferret. Relieving himself on important papers in Filch's office, sneaking into the girl's locker room, and stealing McGonnagal's wand.  
  
Oh how he cherished that memory. Sure he put the wand back the next day, but it was really funny to see the Professor have to admit to her class she'd lost her wand.  
  
This life was great, even if he was a complete jerk. 


	3. Chapter Two

Author's note: I am very very very very very sorry for taking so long with this story. Because technically I have a 1,000,007 reviews for this, so I should have been posting like mad. Please forgive me.

Also, Harry is a jerk because he was spoiled for his entire life. He had access to anything he ever wanted. It's enough to make even the nicest person become a bit cruel. Also, a lot of boys go through a cruelty phase. Pulling wings off flies etc. Harry's is just lasting a little longer than usual.

Worlds Away

Chapter Two

Harry slipped into a very nice pair of black pants. They were darker than the night, and softer than silk. He put on the shirt that matched it, and a silky green robe. He was halfway through getting his socks on when there was a knock at his door.

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

"Who else ya bloody prat?" Draco responded from the other side of the door. "Hurry it up! Mom made pancakes."

"PANCAKES!" Harry practically squealed. Narcissa Malfoy's pancakes were amazing. Most people would kill for just one bite. Harry was going to get a whole plate to himself.

Harry bounded out of the room, one sock on his foot, the other in his hand and bolted past Draco, heading for the kitchens.

"HEY!" Draco demanded. Draco climbed onto the bannister and slid down, flying past Harry and the two raced for the kitchens. Harry grabbed Draco's robe and pulled ahead, just barely beating Draco.

"CHEATER!" Draco called.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. I'm a Slytherin remember? It's what I do." Harry replied.

Draco stuck his tongue out at him. Harry returned the favor.

"Morning Uncle Lucius." Harry said cheerfully.

"Morning Harry. Shame you missed out on all those pancakes. They sure were good."

"Mmm hmm!" Narcissa agreed.

"What?" Harry and Draco demanded simultaneously.

"Yep, you should have gotten here faster." Lucius continued.

"Nooooooo!" Harry cried.

Lucius and Narcissa burst into laughter and produced a gigantic stack of pancakes on a plate.

"Got ya!" Lucius said.

Draco growled at them, and Harry made a hissing noise.

They both took their seats at the table and began to demolish the mountain of pancakes.

"Bye hun! Great pancakes." Lucius said, blowing a kiss at Narcissa and Apparating away.

"So what do you two plan on doing today?" Narcissa asked, taking a seat at the table.

Harry swallowed his oversized bite of pancake and replied. "Well I hear the Deamons are playing tonight. I'd like to watch them beat the pulp out of those ruddy Cannons."

"That's always an option. We do have those season tickets. I'll call and ask if your family wants to come." Narcissa said, walking out of the kitchen towards the fireplace.

"Hurray." Draco said raising a single fist to the sky. Draco had never gotten along with Harry's brother Thoret very well, and his opinion of the Potter twins wasn't that high either.

Harry finished off the last of his pancakes. "I bet I'll thrash you in fencing." Harry bet Draco.

"Yeah right!" Draco responded to the challenge. "I could beat you even if you had two swords!"

"Is that so?" Harry asked with a grin.

"You bet it is!" Draco replied. "You need to check out the new rapier dad got me for my birthday! It will sooo thrash you."

Harry rolled his eyes dramatically. "That rusted hunk of scrap? Please. You insult me. You should see the one MY DAD got me."

"Them's fighting words boy!" Draco growled.

"Bring it. Coward." Harry lashed back.

Both 15 year olds scampered up the stairs to get their fencing gear.

"Play nice!" Narcissa Malfoy called after him.

"We will!" They chorused.

Harry didn't even care that all this amusement he was having was with Draco Malfoy. Draco just seemed more agreeable in this world. In fact Harry didn't think he would ever go back, even if he could.

'Can I go back?' Harry wondered. 'What does it matter? I'm not going to anyway.'

Soon Harry and Draco were fully suited up and fighting like soldiers did in ancient times.

Hours passed, and both teens decided to call a truce.

Harry was drenched with sweat and had a small cut across his arm where Draco had accidentally backed him into an ornamental sabre that hung on one wall. Thankfully the sabre had been dull.

Draco had a large mark that was quickly turning into a bruise on his shin where Harry had accidentally hit him with the flat of his blade.

"Oi. I hurt everywhere." Draco complained.

"Me too." Harry agreed, taking off his helmet. "Does your mom have any pain killing potions left?"

"No. We're fresh out. I fell off the banister last week remember?" Draco replied.

"Oh yeah." Harry replied. "I'd forgotten. So what can we do about all these tense muscles?"

Draco grinned like a madman. "Remember when I told you I got a secret birthday present this summer?"

"Vaguely. What kind of present?" Harry asked.

"I'll show you when we get there." Draco responded.

"OK….." Harry said, his curiosity roused.

"MOM!" Draco called. "We're going down to Zonko's in Hogsmeade for a bit! Do you need anything?"

"No thanks!" Narcissa yelled back. "Be back before lunch!"

"We will!" Draco finished.

Harry smirked. "We're going to Zonko's? That's your big plan?"

"No you idiot. I lied." Draco answered. He turned and walked over to the fireplace. "Malfoy Resort." Draco said, vanishing in a whirr of green flame.

Harry followed suit, wondering what in the world Draco was being so secretive about.

Author's note: How was it? Have I actually managed to perk someone's interest? I hope so. Provided I get lots of reviews, the next chapter will be winging its way in soon.


	4. Chapter Three

Worlds Away

Chapter Three

Harry stepped gracefully out of the fireplace and found himself in a storage room. Apparently he'd had a lot more Floo practice in this life. Harry brushed some ash out of his hair.

"This doesn't look like a resort. It looks like a wine cellar somewhere." Harry told Draco.

"It's the resort's food storage room. This resort is both Wizard and Muggle. I have to come through here to keep people from knowing I'm a wizard." Draco responded.

"Makes sense." Harry said, rubbing his arm. "But I don't see how sunburn and sand will cure muscle cramps."

"Watch and learn." Draco replied with a wink.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'This better be good.' he thought.

"Ditch your robe." Draco told him while removing his cloak.

"Huh?" Harry said. "Oh… right. Muggles."

Harry tossed his robe into the corner and followed Draco out the door. They found themselves in a large kitchen. It was uninhabited due to the time of day. Breakfast was finished and it was too early for lunch. They exited the kitchen and found themselves in a casino. Bright lights and loud noises assaulted Harry's senses. He had never seen a casino, in this world or any other.

"Your father owns this?" Harry said, astonished.

"Not anymore." Draco replied. "He was the original founder, but decided to give it up through boredom. But Mr. Kingsley is a very nice guy. He lets me, mom dad or any of our other friends stay here. Free of charge. "

Harry felt a smirk come onto the corner of his face. He was picturing Kingsley Shacklebolt from the Order running a casino. It just had to be someone else.

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Potter!" A familiar voice rang. "Welcome welcome! What brings you all to my humble dwelling?"

Harry's jaw dropped slightly. Kingsley Shacklebolt was wearing a bright purple suit, complete with a top hat. He even was wearing purple shoes. His hat had a large eagle feather sticking out of its band. Kingsley was sporting a black walking stick with a large, round diamond on top. With all the jewelry Kingsley was wearing, he presumed the diamond was real.

"Hello again Mr. Kingsley. We were stopping by to find something to cure muscle aches!" Draco replied with equal enthusiasm.

Harry managed to close his jaw.

"Hello." Harry managed.

"Well then Mr. Malfoy. I know where you can find such relief. If you two would follow me." Kingsley responded.

Kingsley made an about face and guided them through a seemingly endless series of corridors and staircases.

"This is the place. I hope to see you two again." Kingsley announced. "I'd love to stay, but business beckons. Send my greetings to Lucius."

"Will do." Draco replied. "See you around."

"So what's this big secret Drake?" Harry asked, using his nickname for his best friend. "Why are we here?"

"My dear friend, have you ever heard of a hot tub?" Draco asked him.

"Yeah. Small pools filed with hot water. Muggles use them, right?" Harry replied.

"Very good potter. Ten points to Slytherin. But have you ever been in one?" Draco said with a grin

"No."

"And therein lies the problem. Come with me, and you will have the time of your life!" Draco promised.

How could he refuse? It was his best friend asking after all.


	5. Chapter Four

A/n: Sorry this took so long! Please take my humblest apologies and do what you will with them. But please, please, please, please, please review! I love you all!

Worlds Away

Chapter four

Harry had never seen a hot tub in either life, and hadn't the foggiest idea of what to expect. But whatever image he had in mind of hot tubs, nothing came close to reality. Draco led him through the changing rooms, and both of them transfigured their clothing into swimsuits. Then, Draco guided him out the other side of the locker room, following the signs to the "heat room."

They rounded the corner and Harry nearly dropped his towel in shock. There were a dozen plastic tubs filled with steaming hot water. But that wasn't shocked Harry. It was the number of people. Essentially, everyone who didn't want to go to the beach, but wasn't old enough to gamble was here. The oldest people in the room were 20, and the youngest were 13. The room gave off just an aura of fun. And there were at least 60 people in the room.

Draco made as if to get into an empty tub.

"Hey!" Someone called from one of the other tubs. It was a guy, around 17 with bleached blonde hair and a tanned, muscular form. Girls seemed to be practically hanging off of him. "You aren't planning to stay over there all by yourself are you?"

"Yeah. Come over here and join us!" A girl with long brown hair added.

Draco shrugged and walked over to their tub. Harry followed him awkwardly. The look Draco gave him showed that this was all part of his plan.

"Hey." Draco said, getting into the tub. "I'm Draco, and this is my best mate, Harry."

"Draco?" The guy who invited them over muttered. "OH MAN! It's the King's pet everyone!"

"OH!" everyone seemed to exclaim. Girls started crowding Draco's personal space, and Draco was flourishing in it.

Harry gathered that when he was younger, he went to this place a lot, and got the nickname "King's pet" by being a friend of Kingsley's.

"Man, I haven't seen you since I was like… ten. Where've you been?" The guy asked. Harry hadn't caught his name yet.

They both gave each other brief versions of their entire life story and started remembering things they did together all those years ago.

"Oh, I never introduced everyone." The blonde muscular guy said. "I'm Mike."

"John." A kid around age 14 with fiery red hair and a buzz cut said.

"Dave." A guy at about 16, with a nice tan, and a fairly muscular body said. He had a brown bowl cut.

"Erika." A pale brunette with more freckles than the entire Weasley family put together said.

"Megan." A girl with long black hair introduced. She looked about 16 or so.

"Amanda." A blonde who spent too much time tanning said. She was practically in John's lap.

"Maggie." said a girl with curly dirty blonde hair.

"Molly." A 16 year old who literally was in Mike's lap said with a smile. She was pale, blonde and seemed to get excited about everything.

"Now, what'd you say your mate's name was?" John asked.

"This" Draco said, pointing at him. "Is Harry. He's a filthy cheater who can beat me at just about everything."

"Just about?" Harry asked. "What haven't I beaten you at?"

Everyone laughed. Harry noticed that Megan was scooting closer to him. He didn't mind. Soon everyone was laughing and telling funny stories.

About 30 minutes Mike's watch beeped off an alarm. There was a chorus of groans.

"Sorry guys." Mike said. "Those are the rules."

"What rules?" Harry asked.

"You have to get out and get something to drink after 45 minutes." Mike replied.

"All right. Boys, line up against the wall." Mike said, lining up on the wall. "Molly, hit it!"

Harry lined up, thoroughly confused.

"All right, boys. Here are the rules. The five of you are going to race to the Men's locker room sign and back. Last one back buys drinks for everyone. On your mark, get set, GO!"

Everyone ran like the wind. People pulled on each other's arms, and pushed and shoved. Apparently there were no rules to this race. Harry pulled ahead of everyone and people were in such a tangle of pushing and shoving that he had already touched the sign and was half-way back before they touched the sign. Needless to say he won.

In the end, Draco had to buy drinks. It cost him nearly 30 Euro. (They weren't in England at this point.)

They went back to the tubs after re-hydrating and found four more of Mike's friends there. (Alyssa, Laura, Steve and Jack.) They all crowded into the same tub. Hot tubs are not built for 14 people, even tubs of this size, but they managed anyway.

Megan and Alyssa had were practically crushing him. Alyssa didn't seem to notice, but Megan seemed to be doing it intentionally. Her hand was resting on his knee and it made him feel very uncomfortable. Megan smirked at him when she noticed it made Harry feel awkward.

Megan flirted with him like a scarlet woman (As Mrs. Weasley would call it.) and Harry responded in kind. Hours passed by without Harry noticing. Soon it was 4:30 and Harry and Draco had to leave. They passed around each other's phone numbers and email addresses. Draco looked confused, but Harry whispered "I'll explain later." to him.

Harry made sure to get Megan's phone number. It was an England number, and judging by a few of the digits, it was right near Godric's Hollow.

Soon they Flooed back to Malfoy Manor.

"About time you two decided to show up! The game is at six." Narcissa announced as they Flooed in. "Your family's meeting us there Harry."

"Awesome! We'll go get changed." Draco replied, sprinting up the stairs. Although Draco would admit it, he secretly wished he had younger siblings and loved spending time with Carmen and Alix (Harry's youngest twin sisters.)

Ten minutes later, they were all rushing their way into the Deamon's Den. (The stadium of the Dover Deamons.)

Harry barely suppressed a growl. He saw a crowd of redheads walking their way into the stadium.

'The deamons had better win.' he thought. Despite his other life, the Words "Ron Weasley" always made him snarl. He rubbed his forehead as a wave of memories passed over him.

A/n: How was it? Well? TELL ME! REVIEW!


End file.
